This invention relates generally to air-filled displays and more particularly to an inflatable figure assembly.
The prevailing displayable, inflatable figures use impermeable material such as plastic for the main body. Though this kind of material can be impermeable in a short time period, only a few polyester materials can prevent air from leaking out over a long time period, causing a display to look poor, as the display does not retain its shape. In addition, such air-filled figures are usable in lighted areas or during day light. At night, only with the help of external light, can people notice the existence of the figure.